


Dangerous Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just one-shots and some continuations I've made of the BTD boys.No I don't take comments or criticism to heart. So. I kind of do what I want.WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNINGS OF CHAPTERS.
Relationships: Akira Kojima/Sano Kojima, Akira Kojima/Sano Kojima/Rire, Cain/Rire (Boyfriend to Death), Cain/Sano Kojima, Damien/Akira (Boyfriend to Death), Farz Murphy/Vincent, Lawrence/Ashe (Boyfriend to Death), Lawrence/Ren (Boyfriend to Death), Lawrence/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Lawrence/Vincent (Boyfriend to Death), Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Rire/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Sano Kojima/Rire, Sano Kojima/Rire/Strade, Sano Kojima/Strade, Sano/Vincent (Boyfriend to Death), Sid (This Is Not Romance)/Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Inseparable

_**TW: INCEST** _

The moment that the door was locked, Akira dropped the xbox controller and abandoned the thought of Mortal Kombat in favor of pushing Sano back against the floor. The doctor grunted as he made contact with the carpet and looked up at his brother, visibly confused before his lips were captured in a heated kiss. It had been weeks since they had last had a second alone to themselves, this little vacation of theirs having taken an unfortunate turn for the worse as more and more of their friends had decided to tag along.

So now, in this moment he was going to spend his time wisely.

He could feel Sano squirm beneath him but he just used his body weight to hold him down and kiss the breath out of him. It was the WORST feeling for Akira to be kept from things he wants. And right now this is what he so desperately craved. He just wanted to refresh his memory with how Sano's lips tasted and not take this for granted. Sano stopped squirming and kissed him back with fervor now, his hands fleeing the floor to tangle his fingers into Akira's hair and - oh f u c k that felt nice.

Groaning as Sano yanked on the back of his head, forcibly pulling him away, Akira looked down to a panting and flustered Sano who stared back up at him with an irritated look in his eye. "What in the hell was that for??" God he sounded so cute all breathless like that <3\. Akira couldn't stop himself from smiling despite the way that it seemed to sour his brother's mood. "I missed you. SO fucking much." Sighing, Akira pushed his bangs out of his face and smirked down at Sano. 

"We haven't had any time to ourselves in a w e e k."

At the mention of alone time, Sano scrutinized Akira's expression and then started to flush, seemingly realizing the implications of this moment. The door was locked. There was nobody else around. In this moment it could be just the two of them again. He was looking at the door and then back up at Akira whose expression had changed to something more... mischievous. And with that knowledge Sano sighed and brought his arms down and around Akira's broad shoulders, easing him closer to his body slowly.

"I didn't realize it's been that long.."

Their lips met again in another deep kiss that only grew more heated as Akira quickly got carried away. His tongue slipped past Sano's lips and the doctor shuddered beneath him in response. Akira's hands soon found their way to Sano's hips, pushing the hem of his shirt up with his thumbs hooked in the fabric. Sano made a small sound of protest as Akira broke the kiss to haul it over his head but the next second he was back in a heated liplock and neither cared anymore. Body arched off the ground, Sano pressed his bare chest flush to Akira's and greedily snaked a leg around his waist to destroy the distance between them.

Akira let out a low groan as Sano ground upwards against his hips as the urgency arose in their movements. Every single breath every touch could be wasted if they weren't fast enough. As that struck him, Akira began fumbling with the belt in his jeans and Sano took the hint. Both of them wrestling themselves out of their pants and kicking them off as hastily as possible just to grind against one another once more. Skin to Sano's briefs, Akira broke the kiss and shoved two fingers into Sano's open mouth, biting his lip as he groaned around them, looking up at Akira with his eyes glazed and lustful. He was already tenting his underwear and Akira sucked in a breath as he rocked his hips forward again, watching the stain on them grow as Sano got unbearably aroused.

"Think you can take it right now?"

Sano nodded wordlessly around Akira's fingers, eyes and body eager as he squirmed again attempting to get out of his briefs. Akira reluctantly sat up and back away from him, his fingers slipping from his mouth with a moist pop. He gave Sano the time to wriggle out of the last of his clothes before immediately grabbing him forcibly by the hips and turning him over beneath him. Sano lifted his ass for him without question, leaving Akira licking his lips as he pressed one slick finger to his entrance.

"F u c k. Someone's eager."

Despite not having touched him in a week, Sano's body gave so easily and Akira's eyebrows shot up, heat shooting straight to his dick as he let out a low chuckle.

"Have you been touching yourself? Were you r e a l l y that desperate?"

He shoved his finger in to the knuckle and a torn groan rose from the doctor below. He started forcing in another finger and it went in just as easily as the first one leaving Akira to whistle low, impressed.

"What? You couldn't hold out for a w e e k? You're such a fucking s l u t, Sano."

He watched as Sano's body quivered and he buried his head in his arms, letting Akira fuck him with his fingers. Just for the hell of it, Akira scissored them open to stretch him nice and wide. But the result was so fucking erotic to watch that it just got him all the more heated and he grunted, reaching for his cock and lining himself up with Sano's ass. Spitting quickly into his hand he slicked up the head and spread him open with his fingers again before beginning to force his way inside.

The chorus of strangled gasps coming from Sano below told him all he needed to know about how fucking good it felt. He completely sheathed himself inside and let out a breath, reeling back his hand to bring it down on Sano's ass. His entire body jolted in surprise and Sano's voice got caught in his throat, tearing another chuckle from Akira as he dug his thumb into the reddening flesh of his ass cheek and started to thrust mercilessly forward.

"Take it all, Sano. That's it~ I know you love it when I treat you rough like this."

Sano's only response was a wanton moan that made Akira curse and pick up the speed. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and the same menu music on repeat as Akira got in the zone. He was planning on making Sano cum harder than he ever could by himself. And just for good measure-

Pressing his chest against Sano's back, Akira wound an arm around his slender torso and firmly wrapped two fingers around the base of his dick and gave it a squeeze. Up this close, Sano's choked gasp was apparent and the way he squirmed just pushed Akira deeper inside of him. Akira growled under his breath, panting as he showered Sano's shoulder blades with affectionate kisses and praise.

"Come on, you can hold on, can't you? Lets see how long you can last for me. It'll be worth it all I promise~"

"Akira~"

Sano's voice was nothing but a wrecked whisper, shaky with his desperation to please his brother and do as he was told. Akira's lips curled up against Sano's skin and he punctuated a gasp with a hard thrust. 

"No one's here. I want you to get loud for me. Show me you deserve to cum. Let me hear you."

It was like those were magic words. Like four little words could completely throw Sano's inhibitions and general stoicism in every situation out the complete fucking window. His head snapped back and his mouth gaped open. Akira could hear him panting as he moaned out loud with uninhibited abandonment of all propriety and just let loose. He writhed and started slamming his hips back on Akira's cock, rocking both of their bodies with him, moaning and whining his name. And Akira was fucking THRIVING on it.

"Attaboy-nnh fuck <3 "

He could feel his climax already coming on strong, with Sano's ministrations and the sound of his voice. The way he smelled <3 The way he said Akira's name like a blessing <3 It all was making him crumble fast. His hips were slamming forward with such force he wasn't sure if he'd bruise Sano's ass just by sheer willpower alone. He lost his mind to the feeling, grunting, incoherent as he chased that high and FUCK. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes screwed shut tightly as he came, and he felt his mouth fall open uselessly. He could just barely make out Sano's cry of his name as he let go of his hold on his cock and took to wrecking his brother's ass with the energy he had left.

He was still persistently thrusting, long and deep when Sano had finally milked him out, and he opened his eyes to see Sano's spunk all over the carpet. Licking his lips now they felt dry from whimpering so much. Akira slowly pulled out and with some effort, crawled around to the front of Sano, grabbing him by the hair and forcing his head backwards. Sano looked up at him with his eyes heavily lidded and his mouth open expectantly. And Akira didn't disappoint.

He slid his slowly deflating dick into Sano's mouth, hissing as his oversensitive head hit the back of his throat and Sano took it without batting an eyelash.

"Suck me clean... Then we'll cuddle."


	2. How to NOT Summon a Demon; Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DUBCON, TENTACLES
> 
> Sano, in his desperation, tries to summon a demon hoping for the answers to find his missing brother and lover. What he gets is Lucien Rire.

It was the light spilling in from the thin day curtains that initially woke him up. Blinking one eye open and then the other, Sano Kojima slowly picked himself up into a sitting position and blearily looked around his bedroom. His head was positively POUNDING and he reflexively reached up to cradle his forehead with one hand and groaned at the pain. What in the hell happened last night..?

It came back in slow waves. Lighting candles. A pentagram. A man in a tailored, dark suit. And those... things that sprouted from his back. Sano immediately sat bolt upright and his head swiveled this way and that, trying to detect anything out of place. But his room was blurry without his glasses on so he fumbled with a hand on his nightstand and put them back on, squinting into the early morning light. 

There, on the floor was the remaining pentagram. Half of the salt circle was deliberately broken and three candles were knocked over and put out, their red wax hardened to the floor by now.

That's right... He had went forward with the summoning but something had went.. wrong. Something had made Sano take a step back and he had knocked over a candle, completely breaking the circle that bound the demon between realms. He could remember fluorescent golden eyes glowing in the dark and a fiendish set of teeth before everything went black and now-... He was here. In bed.

Scrambling to get to his feet, Sano looked down at his half nude body. When had he gotten undressed?? But there wasn't so much as a mark on him. So he quietly went about and started picking up all of the candles and getting the three unstuck from the floor, putting them away in a drawer. All the while, stealing glances towards his closet. Memories that vivid couldn't have been fake so then... Where was the demon now?.. He could remember him looking very uninteresting despite Sano's begging and pleading for information. Maybe.. at the end of the night, with nothing of interest to give him the demon just.. left?

Wishful thinking. Which is why he approached his closet with the utmost caution. Creeping up slowly, Sano hesitantly reached out a hand and tore the door to his closet wide open to reveal! Nothing. Out of the ordinary. Huh...

He let out a long breath he hadn't known he'd been holding just in time for his stomach to growl. LOUDLY. Feeling heat rush to his face in embarrassment, he chalked it all up to the fact that he had barely eaten before the ritual yesterday and made his way into the hall. Visibly flinching as he passed his brother's door, Sano swallowed and bit his lip, deep in thought. It had been one week since Akira went completely missing. And almost a month now since he's heard anything of Strade's whereabouts. His online presence had completely vanished, without a trace. Just like Akira had. To be fair, Sano had tried many other methods before he resorted to contacting demons.

He had tried EVERYTHING. Tracing computers, phone calls, neighborhood searches. He had even went to Cain for the first time in years and almost cried over his coffee despite how angry that had made Cain. But everything came up the same. Complete dead ends. This was his very last idea in his arsenal, and even THAT hadn't worked. Now he was completely alone again in his home, knowing that he had unleashed a demon unto the world and no steps closer to finding anyone he cared about.

He lifted his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he entered the livingroom, just in time to zero in on an inky black mess resting on his couch. There was the very demon from last night, relaxing with a cup of tea in hand and a magazine in the other, completely ignoring him it seemed.

"What the fuck-"

At his muttered words, the demon reared his head, fixing him with a blank slate stare of empty black sunglasses. And a wide, shark like grin spread across his otherwise unmarred features. 

"Oh, d e a r~ You didn't think I'd really last night did you? After what had happened?"

What d i d happen? Sano couldn't remember. Folding the magazine neatly, the demon in his well tailored suit stood to his full, towering height and began to walk towards him. Sano instinctively took a step back before it felt for some reason that he was frozen to the spot. Unable to run away as the demon approached and lifted a hand to graze a thumb slowly across his cheek. He shuddered softly, looking down and away from that wide grin. 

"I wouldn't just leave you. That isn't how this works!~"

Gathering up the courage to speak, Sano found his voice a lot more feeble suddenly than he'd like.

"...I'm not entirely sure how this all works. I didn't do enough research."

The demon seemed to scowl a little at that, letting go of his face in favor of walking back towards the couch.

"I had just figured that.. since I had nothing to offer you, you would have left by now..."

The demon, fed up, clicked his tongue, waving a hand dismissively behind him.

"You _humans_ are all the same. So.... _pathetic_. I can't seem to find any good words for you people. Next time you should do more proper research."

"Then- what do you want from me?"

That, made the demon pause. Sano could have almost breathed a sigh of relief before suddenly the demon was marching back towards him and he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Let's make one thing clear. I'm not here to help, I'm here to _control._ "

As he said that, dark, thick tentacles sprung from his back. They were inky black and slick with something, dripping with the viscous liquid like blood. Sano flinched but not in enough time. Because the next second two of them were wrapped around his wrists, hoisting them upwards.

"I want you, h u m a n. You and your body will be enough to pay for it I'm sure."

At that, he grabbed Sano by the face and began turning it this way and that, inspecting him. Sano's eyes had widened with the realization that this guy still thought he was human. Personally, a good trick up his sleeve if he needed to make an escape later, but.. He had no idea just what he was up against yet. With his cheeks beginning to flush under the scrutiny, Sano swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled himself, trying to appear more calm.

" _If_ I let you take me as payment, then you have to agree to help me in any way you can, to find the whereabouts of my brother."

The demon let out a low, rumbling laugh and roughly threw Sano's face to the side, looking down on him with that grim smile. For some reason, that unnerved him more than anything else he's ever faced.

"Oh, sweet, pathetic little human. I don't think you've realized that you've run out of chances to make deals with the likes of me."

That smile grew and Sano's heart dropped as more tentacles began to writhe towards him. The two on his wrists were starting to tighten to an uncomfortable vice and he silently panicked, wondering just what his demon would do to him yet. He also found this sickeningly alluring and it made his stomach churn.

"I'm going to take my payment whether you want it or not.~"


	3. Hot to NOT Summon a Demon; Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dubcon, Tentacles

Without a second to react, the Sano Kojima found himself lifted into the air with as little effort as it took to toss a doll. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as the demonlord below him smirked, something sinister in his eyes as he used those myriad of tentacles to wind around his body. He flushed at the touch and mentally cursed himself for being so touchstarved and desperate. And he knew that the man beneath him noticed as he stole a glance at his crotch and immediately his eyebrows quirked up a bit until Sano had to look away in embarrassment.

"That's interesting~"

His voice was like a purr in Sano's ears and it made him shudder as a thick, slimy tentacle grabbed him by the chin and wrenched his face forward. Sano looked down at that empty reflection in his glasses and grimaced.

"Ah- ah. Eyes on me."

Sano grew all the more flustered as he felt his pajama pants drop quickly to his ankles and slide to the floor. With his legs exposed, the demon made no move to touch him himself, instead moving a tentacle to press against Sano's growing erection. It made him gasp with how warm and wet it felt, quickly soaking the front of his briefs and earning a coo from the demon.

"Keep your eyes open. Enjoy the show. I'm certainly getting an eyeful."

Sano grunted, pursing his lips and fighting particularly hard to hold back a weak moan of delight.

"I wouldn't be able to tell."

The quip seemed to catch the demon off guard and he chuckled. Before immediately slamming Sano's body back against the nearest wall with brute strength and nearly knocked the wind straight out of him. He was still gasping for air as his shirt was ripped open through the front by sheer force from the tentacle's thrashing. He sputtered, trying to form a curse when the tip of it unexpectedly slithered into his mouth and Sano's eyes widened as he struggled to shut it. To no avail. It was thicker than a fist and stretched his mouth open to the point it ached, the end of it clogging his throat and making it difficult to breathe. Beneath him the demon laughed as he tossed aside his briefs like they were nothing.

"You know, I'm r e a l l y sick and tired of your human whining. So you're going to be nice and quiet for me."

Sano watched with tears blurring his vision as he licked his lips, moving closer to his body and easing the fly of his slacks open. Sano thrashed but the tentacles held him fast in place and he felt his heartrate accelerate as he began to panic. He could do nothing but watch as the demon smiled up at him, pulling his dick from the confines of his pants and lowered Sano with ease towards his body.

"Let's see just how much of use you'll be to me."

As he felt his body align with the demon beneath him he also felt that same, sickeningly slick warm feeling crawling up his legs and now he was kicking. But another set of tentacles stopped that real quick before Sano could and a blow on him and the one in his mouth surged forward causing him to gag uselessly. He could do nothing but watch on in horror as he began to slick up Sano's entrance with this gunk and press himself inside. The tentacle, with it.

It was fucking monstrous and Sano tossed his head back in a silent scream, choking around the tentacle still lodged in his mouth as tears began to fall and stream down his cheeks. The stretching was t o o much. He was overwhelmed by how much it stung for a moment, all he could hear was the demon's chuckles and then suddenly. He could breathe. Sano let out a gasping breath as a hand ran up his side, through the slick left behind and came to grip his rib cage.

"Rire. That's the name you should be screaming."

"Ri-"

He didn't get the chance to finish before everything happened at once. The tentacles thrashed and the doctor let loose a scream in an empty house. That nobody would hear.


	4. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hinted Incest, Depression, Drinking

_Is he here? Are you making out?_   
_I can you hear you guys on the couch_   
_Shut up, make out, do something already, I'm waiting_

Akira had just gotten home from work with the solid plan in mind to kick his feet up on the coffee table and relax with some tv. At least, that had been the plan before he opened the door. He was about to kick off his shoes when he froze, and so did the two people on the couch. His hands on his brother's bare waist, his shirt ridden up, the flush on the face. He heard the gasp before it fully processed and they separated, only because Sano was shoving him off but he stuck r e a l l y close to his side. He wrapped an arm around Sano's shoulder and reclined on the couch that stupid smile on his fucking face. Rire.

The immediate brunt of his anger hit him like a ton of bricks. Akira spent a second with the blood pounding in his ears and the thought of a baseball bat in his head before he finally registered that Sano was even talking to him,

"You're home, early."

He turned and kicked off his boots before shutting the door a little too harshly behind him. He couldn't fucking stand here glowering at Rire all night. He'd done that enough the past week and it was wearing him the fuck out. So he stormed towards the kitchen, throwing his response behind him.

"I got off early."

_To see you._

_After reading that text from your friends_   
_I start losing all my confidence_   
_So I'll stay tired, I know soon I'll be bailing_

Really he shouldn't have expected any less at this point. But he never liked an 'I told you so'. He might text Ren back about the situation later. Blow off some steam. For now it was all he could do not to grab a kitchen knife and just go ham. But really what more would that do then just upset his brother and gain him a few broken bones/ it wasn't fucking worth it anymore. He was just tired. 

Of having this guy around. Taking up Sano's time.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Akira popped the cap off but got no satisfaction when it hit the counter with a sharp PING. He sighed and turned back towards the livingroom. He was pretending not to see the way Rire had wormed one hand around Sano's waist again. Or how they stopped talking when he entered the room. Just look straight ahead. Akira headed for the door and snatched his boots back up.

  
_Then, you—you ask if I gotta leave_

"Are you leaving again...?"

_And I wish that I could say no_

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

He had to pretend not to hear the disappointment in his brother's voice. He stared straight ahead. If he looked back it would make him go ballistic. He just knew Rire was watching him, waiting for him to break. He could feel that creep's eyes on his fucking back. It pissed him off.  
  
  
 _My head is on the verge of exploding_  
 _No amount of aspirin or pizza could help this from hurting_  
 _And now, I'm turning to you, scared shitless_  
 _Hoping this song goes well_  
 _Can we highlight the fact that_  
 _My mouth smells like coffee and garlic?_  
 _The five cups I had this morning are getting to me_  
 _I gotta go—I got the worst fucking spins_  
  


"Be safe."

_"Have fun.~"_

God he did n o t like the way that Rire's voice made his stomach twist. He felt fucking sick for even feeling this way. His brother was happy right? So he should be happy.

Akira's head was absolutely swimming as he took a swig of his beer, finished lacing his boots and strode out the door again.

_Then, you—you ask if I gotta leave_   
_And I wish that I could say no_   
_But we’re so caught up in the moment_   
_And I just need a second to catch my goddamn breath_   
_(... Fuck it!)_

He made it halfway down the street before Akira growled and threw the rest of his beer to the ground. The sound of breaking glass was a lot more satisfying but still not enough. His fists were shaking.

All he could think about was how they were probably all over eachother again. He knew Rire was touching him the way that Sano had promised only he could. Hearing his voice that he thought was only for his ears.

He missed it. When it was just him and Sano. All alone.

Always skipping college classes and nights at the club to spend more time with eachother. The perfect way their hands fit together or how it felt to have Sano gasping beneath him when he said he loves him.

_ To hell with the spins, I'm staying _   
_ There's no good reason why I should leave your bed tomorrow _   
_ We can watch "Planet Earth" and brainstorm tattoos _   
_ To hell with class, I'm skipping _   
_ Let's order food and sleep in _   
_ I've got so much to do _   
_ But it's OK, 'cause "whatever, forever" _   
_ To hell with the spins, I'm staying _   
_ There's no good reason why I should leave your bed tomorrow _   
_ We can watch "Planet Earth" and brainstorm tattoos _

Now he says that to somebody else. He doesn't look at him the same way he looks at them. And he's at a fucking loss. His head is a black hole.


	5. Must be the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; FTM! Sano, Incest, Rough Sex, Breeding, Fisting, Double Penetration, Oviposition kinda, Snake Genitalia (aka this gets kinda kinky)

There were some really big conveniences when it came to being only half human.

The higher stamina, for sure.

The innate mystical abilities that come from your other species counterpart.

New defense mechanisms that tend to make you stronger, faster than the average human.

However there were also, really big inconveniences that were hard to avoid, especially being partially reptile.

An aversion to colder temperatures and climates.

Certain eating habits that were rather difficult to break.

Oh and of course, mating season.

You would really hope that your own body wouldn't be so cliché but sure enough, like a clock every August. To nearly the end of October. And you never knew when suddenly the mood would strike you.

So it just so happened that when Sano woke up feeling feverish and irritable this August 15th morning he immediately hid himself away in his lab. He was so frustrated after the first 20 minutes down here alone that he had broken his favorite pen and nearly snapped another one in half. He was having the ghost of pains in his abdomen that he knew he r e a l l y wished he could pretend weren't there. Probably the most embarrassing part of going through the struggle of transitioning was knowing that the other snake half of your form would never fully comprehend the difference.

It was still early enough. Maybe, as long as Akira still slept into the afternoon he could somewhat placate the issue and move on with the rest of his day without his brother noticing.

The frustrated doctor pushed away from his desk and stood up from his chair, beginning to slip out of his black slacks with a sigh. He made sure to fold them and his briefs neatly, only briefly scowling at the mess his body had made in them before looking away and focusing for a moment. And soon enough, the familiar pulling sensation grew as his legs began to fuse and reform.

A thick, white snake's tail spread and curled the entire way around his examination table before Sano was done as at full length, slipping back into is seat and reclining as he looked down at himself. Just seeing his body made the pain and pressure more uncomfortable as he ran a hand over the small bulging where his human genitalia used to be. Tenderly pressing against his scales, the end of his tail twitched in irritation as he carefully pushed as he rolled his palm just below his pelvis. And in return, an entrance between stomach scales parted and he hissed as the leathery white of an egg peaked and he grimaced to pull it out, feeling some of the pressure lessen as he turned the palm sized unfertilized fetus in his hand and set it on his desk.

There was some pleasure in carefully extracting them, one, by one. Each egg a little warmer as they were surface from deeper and deeper inside of his body. So by the time Sano was practically done he was left panting. His clipboard and hand were slick with fluid and he looked blearily down at the entrance to his tail, grazing his fingertips over the sensitive sides and hissing through his teeth. His entire body shook with sensitivity and it left him breathless.

Fuck. Okay. Now that the worst was over and the pain mostly gone, he was left tender and empty. Aching all over again but for a much less practical reason. He really hated feeling like this. Helpless. As he traced his fingers around his soaking cloaca and spread his scales to look inside and flush. F u c k.

Sano slowly shed his usual pride like a skin. He was alone. And as long as he made this quick it shouldn't matter.

The first two fingers slid inside with ease and made the doctor shudder and shut his eyes. It was so warm and wet inside from all of the effort he'd put in extracting his eggs that even this was blissful. Sano gasped, pushing in the the very last knuckle and curling his fingers inward. It just wasn't enough. It never was. The next two fingers, greedily joined the first and his back arched as he flexed his hand and stretched himself wide. He had to grit his teeth to keep a hiss from turning into a wanton moan, gripping the one arm of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. He had to keep fucking quiet but this was- this was oh my god. So much better already.

But it wasn't e n o u g h.

Opening his eyes, Sano shoved his fogging glasses up to his forehead and pushed his hair back to carefully line up his thumb, making his hand into a nice drill shape. And then he pushed it in too. Nice. And slow. Drawing a l o n g breathy gasp from the man. He watched, transfixed as his hand disappeared inside and left his chest heaving for air. He didn't realize he had even made a sound, his ears ringing as the door to the basement swung open and he was left frozen, stockstill as he watched Akira make his way downstairs.

His brother was dressed in sweatpants, staring at him darkly as he took in the state of the room. The eggs lying uselessly on the table and the current desperate look on his brother's face. He slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets, not even trying to disguise the tenting in his pants as he raised an eyebrow, deviously slow.

"You called for me?"

Had he?.. Sano started to flush as he slowly pulled his fist out of his body and pursed his lips, feeling the temperature of the room skyrocket as he caught a vague waft of Akira's cologne from across the room.

His brother's eyes were drawn to the wetness slowly sliding down his tail and Sano watched him as he licked his lips and that- actually why had he even tried to stop himself?

"Akira-"

He must've sounded so broken, because Akira was already on him in a matter of seconds. He scooped Sano up in his arms much to his surprise, and dragged him the five feet to set him down on the cold metal of his examination table. Sano gasped at the cold steel against his back, barely even registering the stirrups he was currently being shackled into before his arms were forced back to the table and his brother was panting above him, his eyes growing dark.

Black, inky veins spread across his sclera, slowly staining the white a stark black and he snarled a little, baring his fangs and making Sano squirm against his restraints.

"Why didn't you fucking t e l l me?"

Sano watched as he practically tore his pants down and swallowed as his dick sprung free. And as his body began to morph too, it branched into two, thick cocks that made his insides pulse with instinctual need to be filled. He didn't even realize he hadn't answered Akira's question until his brother put a hand under his chin, roughly forcing it upwards, peering down at him with his jaw set tight.

Sano let out a breath as his tail slid across the floor, beginning to entangle itself with Akira's, pure white and dark black like polar opposites. He could see his brother's pupils thin and slit a little as he fought against the immediate reaction to tangle up and rut until they were tired.

"I'm sorry-"

He was still a little winded and the table wasn't getting any warmer on his skin. But as Akira's hand slid to his throat and began to squeeze he felt his nerves flare up with heat and he parted his lips to breathe as Akira leaned down close to his face, and smiled.

"You're gonna be.."

The muscles of his tail constricted as he felt his brother slide against him like a puzzle piece. Nobody else could fit so perfectly. Akira was throwing his body weight onto the table as he slid on top of Sano and tears sprung to the doctor's eyes as the force on his throat grew worse and he had to gasp. His other hand came slamming down by Sano's head, something thick and warm slipping between Sano's scales and knitting itself into his body until his back arched and he was left moaning silently against his brother's grip on his esophagus.

A snake could mate for survival, wrapped around one another for hours until fertilization was complete. But Sano was barren and empty, and Akira began to rock and thrash, brutally filling him up and hitting his sensitive insides in the best fucking way. He had decided at some point between starting to feel lightheaded and his tongue lolling out that he wanted Akira to fucking destroy him.

"-re-"

Akira, panting, lightened up on the choking to hear his brother out, his eyebrows furrowed and angry as he pounded him into the table.

"What??"

"More-"

Sano croaked, making his brother smirk at how fucking wrecked he sounded already. Akira licked his lips and grunted, trying to hold himself up with one hand as he used the other to pull Sano open wider with a finger. By the time he fully realized what was about to happen, Sano was starting to drool. And as Akira shook, shoving the head of his second cock inside along with the first Sano's head snapped back and hit the table, leaving him seeing fucking stars. His glasses fell from his head and landed on the floor somewhere below but the pained groan that ripped through him covered up the sound.

"F uc k-~ Sano-"

He was completely unable to respond. Sano's eyes had rolled back in his head as Akira kept up the brutal pace, gripping the edges of the table and thrusting harder as Sano began to constrict around his cocks. His tail shuddered as he came HARD, leaving the doctor to do nothing but moan incoherently as Akira continued to fuck him right through his climax and into the next.

His juices were making a quite the mess, the sounds of sex growing louder as it echoed around the room, wet and desperate. Their tails wound tightly together even after Akira cursed and thrashed, coming twice as much and s t i l l pounding his delirious brother on the table. Sano could barely process anything but the feeling of being filled, stretched and expanded, fucked so h a r d until his thoughts went blank. Cum was dripping from between them and ruining the sterile environment and for once he just didn't c a r e. 


End file.
